


Frustracje

by GrzechyNekromanty



Series: Chilling out with Ice [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, akcja między mkx a mk 11, black i jego konflikty wewnętrzne, czasami ostrzejszy język, za stary na zauroczenie ale jednak coś go ciągnie do spokoju sub zero
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrzechyNekromanty/pseuds/GrzechyNekromanty
Summary: Erron miał wiele powodów by czuć się sfrustrowany. Obecność Sub-Zero nie pomagała... a przynajmniej do czasu.





	Frustracje

I.

Erron był sfrustrowany.

Nie tylko ostatnim ciągiem porażek, gdy raz za razem kończył nieprzytomny i zakrwawiony i to w pojedynkach ze smarkaczami. Nadworni medycy nie dawali mu chwili spokoju, jęcząc i zrzędząc, że w ogóle nie powinien nadwyrężać i tak już obciążonego ciała - jakby ból poobijanych żeber sam w sobie o tym nie świadczył. Najchętniej wsiadłby na wierzchowca i ruszył hen daleko od całego zamieszania, znalazł przytulne miejsce gdzieś na samotnej prerii, rozpalił ognisko, wypił flaszkę albo dwie mocnego trunku, popatrzył na gwiazdy, lub nawet lepiej, ulżyłby sobie z daleka od ciekawskich oczu.

Własna dłoń nie przynosiła mu nigdy tyle przyjemności, co dobre pieprzenie, ale po tylu latach samotności nauczył się cieszyć małymi rzeczami.

Niestety, od dawna już nie mógł sobie pozwolić na taką samowolę. Był najemnikiem na usługach imperatora Zaświatów - samo w sobie był to nie lada zaszczyt i nie mniejszy problem. A czas nie sprzyjał mu w żaden sposób.

Ostatnie tygodnie przepełniały smak porażki i zdrady. Były zwyczajnie dołujące.

A nadchodzące dni wcale nie zapowiadały się lepiej.

Obrońcy Ziemskiego Królestwa pokonali Shinnoka, upadłego boga. Garstka szczyli skroiła mu dupę i to równo, walcząc przeciw armii demonów i Zaświat, które zamiast wesprzeć swoich sojuszników obróciło się przeciw nim. Armia Kotal Kahna została ostatecznie rozgromiona przez wojowników Lin Kuei klanu pod wodzą Wielkiego Mistrza, Sub-Zero, a teraz imperator musiał zapłacić srogą cenę za zdradę. Przywódcy Ziemskiego Realmu nie byli skorzy wybaczyć wtargnięcia obcych na swój teren. I w przeciwieństwie do Zaświatów, Ziemianie mieli realne szanse na wygranie międzywymiarowej wojny.

Kotal mógł zdawać się ostoją spokoju; imperatorem niewzruszonym, pozbawionym wątpliwości i strachu. Ale Erron znał dobrze swojego pracodawcę, potrafił dostrzec niepewność w spiętych ramiona, w minimalnym drżeniu głosu.

Wielki i wspaniały Kotal Kahn bał się. A kiedy pracodawca bał się, należało zdwoić czujność.

Tym bardziej nie mógł pozwolić sobie na okazanie słabości. Przed zwierzchnikiem, przed żołnierzami pod jego komendą, przed oczekiwanym wysłannikiem z Ziemskiego Królestwa.

  
  


II.

Kiedy nadszedł wyczekiwany i nie mniej stresujący dzień negocjacji, atmosfera w pałacu stała się zupełnie nieznośna. Erron dusił się i to wcale nie z powodu niedawno odniesionych ran. Ból potłuczonych żeber i wybitego barku był niczym w porównaniu do dziwnego uczucia, które ściskało go za gardło, ilekroć po raz kolejny uświadomił sobie własną słabość.

Tą widoczną, okazaną w walce, która kwestionowała jego przydatność dla imperatora, zwłaszcza w nadchodzącym, trudnym czasie. I tą skrywaną od lat; wstydliwa słabość do mężczyzn. Erron od dawna starał się trzymać na uwięzi własne wypaczone myśli, te zboczone żądzę, których normalny facet nie powinien posiadać, a które noc po nocy paliły jego umysł, truły życie, niszczyły spokój ducha.

Zwłaszcza, że jego pracodawca był w gruncie rzeczy porządnym gościem, który właśnie miał walczyć o przetrwanie własnego świata po serii niefortunnych wydarzeń i popełnionych błędów w obliczu zagrożenia. Kotal zasługiwał na coś lepszego niż poobijany kowboj z innego wymiaru i czasu, mało przydatny na ciężkie negocjacje. Tym bardziej kowboj, który ciągle myślał o dobrym rżnięciu, bo już od dawna nie miał w sobie twardego chuja. 

Erron lubił seks z kobietami, ale czasami - ostatnio częściej niż rzadziej - potrzebował męskiego towarzystwa. Niestety, jako przyboczny władcy nie mógł ot tak sobie znaleźć kochanka choćby i na parę godzin. Wszyscy w pałacu znali go, mieszkający w pobliskim mieście kojarzyli go z patrolowania ulic i wymierzania sprawiedliwości w imię imperatora.

Dać się komuś dupczyć było nie do przyjęcia, bo nikomu nie mógł ufać. W pałacu, jak wszędzie gdzie ambicje mieszały się z pragnieniem władzy, każdy inny poddany był wrogiem. Może poza samym władcą, który nigdy nie wykazał zainteresowania jego osobą w takim wymiarze i jego zaufanym szpiegiem, Syzothem, ostatnim z gadziego gatunku wojowników, Erron nie miał tu żadnych przyjaciół. Był obcym pośród masy mieszkańców Zaświat; niby zasymilowany a jednocześnie nigdy w pełni swój.

A kształtująca się twardość na widok Kotala przyodzianego w złoto i klejnoty nie pomagała sprawie. Na szczęście nikt nie wymagał od niego czynnego udziału w negocjach, miał tylko stać w wyznaczonym miejscu - na tyle blisko tronu by służyć jako tłumacz lub bronić swego pana i jednocześnie na tyle daleko, by nie przeszkadzać.

Erron na przestrzeni lat nabrał sporego doświadczenia w takich negocjacjach.

Oczywiście, ziemscy wysłannicy rzadko kiedy cieszyli się na widok człowieka, który zdradził rodzimy wymiar poprzez służbę władcy Zaświatów. Errona jednak niezbyt to ruszało. Miał swoje powody by uciec z dzikiego, nadal młodego Teksasu; nic nikomu nie był winien.

Więc stał, tak jak mu nakazano, w pobliżu cesarskiego tronu, dusząc się własnymi myślami, mimochodem notując jak solidna, szeroka pierś Kotala unosiła się ilekroć ten zaczerpnął głębszy, uspokajający oddech.

Wtem zielone światło rozbłysło na środku sali, a Erron z desperacją błagał w myślach los, aby z portalu wyszedł ktokolwiek, byle nie obecna generał Sił Specjalnych. 

Piękne, agresywne kobiety z bronią u boku zawsze były miłym widokiem dla Errona, chyba, że akurat chciały mu tą broń wsadzić głęboko w nieodpowiednie miejsce. Niestety, general Sonya Blade należała do grona właśnie takich niewiast - ponętnych, lecz niedostępnych.

Po ostatniej zwadzie między wymiarami, w których imperator Zaświatów uwięził jej rodzoną córkę, a potem na czele armii zaatakował młodą bohaterkę i jej drużynę, Sonya Blade była ostatnią osobą, z którą Erron chciałby mieć do czynienia. Nawet ci obłudni, zakłamani, ambitni dworzanie w tej kwestii w pełni zgadzali się z tak bardzo pogardzanym przez nich najemnikiem.

Z bijącym wściekle sercem, Erron przyglądał się jak portal rósł i rósł, nim nie ustabilizował się, a z magicznego tunelu nie wynurzyła się sylwetka, którą Black od razu rozpoznał.

Sub-Zero. 

Ten sam Wielki Mistrz klanu Lin Kuei, który z łatwością rozgromił armię Kotal Kahna. Który samodzielnie pokonał championów Zaświatów, jakby ci nie znaczyli nic.

Cały dwór imperatora odetchnął z ulgą. Erron czuł, jakby kamień spadł mu z serca skoro znikąd pojawił się cień nadziei, że jednak nie wszystko zostało stracone a Królestwo Ziemskie było skore dać swoim zdradzieckim sojusznikom kolejną szansę.

  


III.

Negocjacje mijały w napiętej atmosferze, lecz przynajmniej trwały bez żadnych nieprzyjemnych niespodzianek, zamachów i przemocy.

Erron był znudzony długimi dniami, które musiał przestać w swoim kącie. Żebra i bark dawały o sobie non stop znać, jednakże myśl, by okazać komukolwiek słabość była nie do pomyślenia dla Blacka. Już i tak jego reputacja została nadszarpnięta, nie potrzebował dodatkowych komplikacji. Zwłaszcza, gdy myśli wędrowały w nieodpowiednie miejsca.

Nie tylko o pracodawcy.

Sub-Zero miał przyjemny, acz opanowany głos. Jego słowa brzmiały uprzejmie i rozważnie, jak na dyplomatę przystało, a jednak jego uwagi były ostre jak sztylety zabójcy, i tak samo niespodziewanie kąsały zebranych. Kotal musiał bardzo uważać, aby rozmowy nie przerodziły się w honorowy pojedynek rozstrzygający waśń zapewne na korzyść przybysza. Kahn był niezwykłym wojownikiem, zdolnym i odważnym. Ale Erron w duchu śmiał wątpić, aby dał radę lodowemu wojownikowi.

O Lin Kuei Erron słyszał od czasu do czasu od starego pracodawcy, czarnoksiężnika, który faworyzował ziemski klan zabójców ponad wszystkich innych najemników. Black nie za bardzo się tym przejmował; był samotnym wilkiem, gdy reszta sług Shang Tsunga z reguły działała w zorganizowanej grupie. Lin Kuei, Black Dragons, Bractwo Cienia. Przynależność nie leżała w naturze Blacka, wykonywał swoje zadanie i cieszył się wolnością, mając wszystkich i wszystko głęboko w dupie.

Ale teraz żałował, że nie przywiązywał większej uwagi do słów czarnoksiężnika. Każda minimalna wiedza o rywalu była obecnie na wagę złota. Syzoth podzielił się z nim wszystkim, co sam wiedział, o wojowniku i jego klanie, przestrzegał i nalegał na ostrożność.

Ostatnia potyczka dała Erronowi całkiem dobre wyobrażenia o zdolnościach Wielkiego Mistrza - mimo to ukradkiem przyglądał się Sub-Zero i analizował najmniejsze detale. Jak solidnie był zbudowany a jednocześnie nad wyraz pełen gracji. Jak poruszał się niemal bezgłośnie lecz wbrew krępej sylwetce, zaskakiwał szybkością. Jak jego zimny, pozbawiony emocji spokój przyprawiał o ciarki na plecach. A jednocześnie coś ciepłego rodziło się we wnętrznościach Blacka, jakieś nieproszone uczucie, którego nie chciał, którego na pewno nie potrzebował w obecnej, patowej sytuacji.

Sub-Zero przypadł mu do gustu.

Nie wyglądem, choć ten był niczego sobie. To co zwracało szczególną uwagę Blacka był właśnie zimny spokój. Pewność siebie, która była uzasadniona, niepodważalna, w dziwny sposób kojąca. I dojrzałość, która nie odbierała mężczyźnie rozumu kiedy znalazł się w pokoju pełnym nabuzowanych adrenaliną facetów, próbujących prześcignąć się nawzajem.

Erron żył już ponad sto lat. Kiedyś sam był takim głupim chłystkiem, zawsze szukającym dreszczu emocji, robiącym głupie rzeczy, niby dla pieniędzy, ale tak naprawdę by udowodnić swoją męskość. Zwłaszcza, gdy paląca potrzeba dobrego rżnięcia stawała się zbyt silna, zbyt straszna. A potem spotkał na swojej drodze Kano i jego bandę rzezimieszków, napatrzył się na psycholi i drani pozbawionych jakiejkolwiek moralności i po kilku latach współpracy z Black Dragons nagle zaczął doceniać dojrzałość.

Wielki Mistrz Lin Kuei emanował spokojem dojrzałego, doświadczonego życiem wojownika, i przez niego Erron właśnie przeżywał wewnętrzny kryzys. Wbrew temu co mówił wszystkim naokoło, były dla niego rzeczy ważniejsze niż pieniądze. Kotal udowodnił swoją wartość i zalecanie się do jego potencjalnego wroga nie wchodziło w grę.

Zresztą Black miał już wystarczająco dużo problemów ze swoim krnąbrnym gustem, nie stać go było na nowe zauroczenie kimś spoza zasięgu jego możliwości. Niestety, jego własny penis zdawał się mieć inne zdanie na ten temat, gdy nad ranem budził się z na wpół twardym członkiem między nogami i głupią myślą, jakie to uczucie obciągać komuś tak zimnemu jak Wielki Mistrz Lin Kuei. 

  


IV.

Po burzliwych i stresujących dniach negocjacji, Zaświaty i Ziemskie Królestwo w końcu doszły do względnego porozumienia. Oczywiście, oba wymiary były dalekie od pojednania i przebaczenia, jednakże chwilowy przełom niósł nadzieję na odnowienie sojuszu.

Atmosfera w pałacu w końcu przestała być opresyjna. Wszyscy, od samego władcy przez grono doradców do najpodlejszych sług na nowo stawali się ożywieni, bardziej otwarci. Wszyscy poza nim. Erron nadal dusił się własnymi myślami, dławił coraz bardziej palącym poczuciem beznadziei.

Tak bardzo pragnął uciec z tego przepełnionego ludźmi miejsca i zaszyć się gdzieś daleko, gdzie nikt nie dostrzegłby jego słabości i wypaczenia. Może gdyby był całkowicie sam przestałby myśleć o obcych chujach. Przestałby pożądać ich i w końcu zacząłby zachowywać się, jak na prawdziwego mężczyznę przystało.

Były to oczywiście mrzonki. Erron był za stary by wierzyć, że istnieje sposób by wyleczyć go z wrodzonej perswazji. Grzechu, przed którym matka przestrzegała i za który tłukła go, bo nie chciała mieć cioty za syna. Cóż, bóg nie wysłuchał jej gorących próśb, a Erron na dobre stracił szacunek do wiary.

Tym bardziej był przygnębiony, kiedy negocjacje zostały wstrzymane na kilka dni z powodu dorocznego święta na cześć Starszych Bogów. 

Mieszkańcy Zaświatów mieli takiego samego bzika na punkcie swojej religii jak Ziemianie. Erron z doświadczenia wiedział, że lepiej było nie komentować tej przesadnej bogobojności. Black nie cieszył się sympatią doradców i ministrów imperatora. Po części dlatego, że był najemnikiem, a takim nigdy nie wolno było ufać. Ale głównie dlatego, że nie pochodził stąd i nie miał krzty szacunku dla jakichkolwiek bogów.

Erron naprawdę nie znosił podniosłych ceremonii ani głupców wierzących, że jakąkolwiek istotę mogło obchodzić ich żałosne życie. Wierzących w przeznaczenie i obowiązek podporządkowania się woli jakiś starych, zgramolałych bytów

Kotal nie rozumiał takiej postawy. Tym bardziej bezcenna była jego mina, kiedy czcigodny wysłannik Ziemi bez najmniejszego żalu w głosie oznajmił, że Lin Kuei nie czczą żadnych bogów. Że woli spędzić dzień samotnie w swej komnacie, niż brać udział w ceremonii.

Pierwszy raz od wielu lat Erron mógł więc spędzić nudne święto w opustoszałym pałacu, daleko od zgiełku i ludzkiej głupoty. Zamierzał cieszyć się tą chwilą spokoju; tylko on, alkohol i prywatność własnej komnaty.

Kiedy przestąpił próg swojej kwatery, widok stojącego przy oknie Wielkiego Mistrza Lin Kuei całkowicie zbił go z tropu. Erron był pewien, że mężczyzna nadal medytował w odosobnionej, bogato urządzonej komnacie. Wątpił też aby jego skromna osoba była warta uwagi kogoś jego pokroju.

\- Przyszedłeś po lekcje strzelania? - zapytał przekornie świadom, że broń palna w Zaświatach nie cieszyła się uznaniem nikogo. Wątpił, aby urodzonemu zabójcy jak Lin Kuei w ogóle była potrzebna taka nauka.

\- Zdradziłeś własny wymiar - Sub-Zero zauważył bez najmniejszej złości w głosie. - Dlaczego?

Black powinien się spodziewać takiego obrotu sprawy. A jednak coś zakłuło go mocno. 

_ Dlaczego? _ Miał wiele powodów, choć nie sądził aby ktokolwiek uznał je za wystarczające. Chciał uciec z paskudnego domu, od głęboko wierzącej acz twardej jak kamień matki i ojca-pijaka, którzy gnoili go na każdym kroku. Chciał zmiany, czegoś lepszego w życiu, niż to co miał. Chciał czuć się bezpiecznie w swojej skórze, nie martwić się o pieniądze każdego dnia życia, być sobą bez osądu jakichkolwiek bogów i ludzi.

\- Lepiej płacą - odpowiedział niedbale, uznając, że mamona była dobrą wymówką jak każda inna. Podszedł do stolika z butelką mocnego trunku i z gwinta upił głęboki łyk. - Trunki też mają lepsze.

Sub-Zero przyglądał mu się długą chwilę bez słowa. Na jego twarzy nie malowało się ani zrozumienie ani rozczarowanie.

\- Wielka szkoda - odparł wojownik i nim Erron zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Sub-Zero zamienił się w bryłę lodu, która uległa zniszczeniu. Black nie miał pojęcia co się do cholery stało, ale Wielki Mistrz na dobre zniknął z jego kwatery.

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego jak bardzo trzęsły mu się dłonie.

  


V.

Drugiego dnia święta Erron natknął się na Sub-Zero, gdy ten samotnie siedział po turecku na szczycie osłoniętej wieży. Black lubił to miejsce - zapewniało dobry widok na miasto. Idealne miejsce dla snajpera, choć rzadko kiedy miał okazję stąd strzelać. 

Mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby medytował lub cokolwiek mistrzowie ze starożytnego klanu zabójców czynili w swoim wolnym czasie... choć dwie czarki i pełne butelki leżące obok niego sprawiały zupełnie inne wrażenie. 

\- Black - przywitał go Sub-Zero, w ogóle nie obracając się ku niemu.

Erron zawahał się, czy powinien podchodzić. Wczorajsza rozmowa pozostawiła go wstrząśniętym, choć nie wiedział dlaczego. Sub-Zero nie był pierwszą, i zapewne nie ostatnią osobą rozczarowaną jego życiowymi wyborami. Być może bał się, ale czego? Odrzucenia? Że sprawił zawód? Był za stary na takie młodzieńcze rozterki.

Jego niezdecydowanie musiało trwać zbyt długo, gdyż Sub-Zero w końcu spojrzał za siebie. Na jego obliczu nie malowało się ani zniecierpliwienie, ani radość, ani niechęć.

Czysta, zimna acz uprzejma neutralność.

Erron chciał zapytać skąd Sub-Zero wiedział, że akurat tu zamierzał spędzić dzień. Czego właściwie chciał. Czemu nagle zainteresował się jego pomniejszą osobą, skoro uważał go za zdrajcę. Z jakiegoś powodu gardło Blacka zacisnęło się mocno i żadne słowo nie przeszło przez nagle suche usta.

\- Proszę przyjmij moje przeprosiny za wczorajsze najście, ale pałac ten jest pełen nieproszonych oczu i uszu - rzekł Sub-Zero z uwagą rozlewając trunek do czarek.

Jedną zaoferował Erronowi.

Cóż, z takim argumentem trudno było polemizować.

Black wziął oferowany alkohol, dyskretnie wąchając zawartość nim upił łyk. Nie podejrzewał, by Sub-Zero planował go otruć. Gdyby chciał jego śmierci, wystarczyło wyzwać go na pojedynek Mortal Kombat i nikt by nie kwestionował śmierci przegranego. Niestety, Black wiedział, że zapewne to on byłby tym martwym. Mimo to stare nawyki nakazywały mu zachować ostrożność. 

Oparł się więc bez słowa o pobliską kolumnę, uznając, że każdy dystans był lepszy niż nieoczekiwana, niebezpieczna bliskość.

Nawet jeśli jego zdradzieckie ciało uważało inaczej.

Na początku pili w zupełnej ciszy. Sub-Zero miał nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy. Erron mógł tylko zgadywać o czym myślał, cóż za wielkie sprawy zajmowały jego umysł tak bardzo, że szukał towarzystwa w kimś tak mało społecznie przystosowanym jak kowboj z minionej epoki.

Milczenie między nimi nie było zupełnie komfortowe, ale Black nie narzekał. Miał przynajmniej na kim zawiesić wzrok i bezprawnie cieszyć oko. Było zresztą czym. 

Gdy w południe rozległy się trąby zwiastujące kolejną długą, patetyczną ceremonię ku czci bogów, Erron sam z siebie rozwodził się nad tutejszym religijnym życiem, podobieństwami i różnicami między Zaświatami a Królestwem Ziemi. Było to o tyle miłe, że nie musiał uważać na własne słowa. Przywódca Lin Kuei miał tak samo krytyczne spojrzenie na religię, co on. A może nie samą religię, a ciemny tłum zapatrzony w obojętne, niedostępne byty, które jakoby rządziły ludzkim życiem.

Jeśli taka była prawda, bogowie mieli spaczone poczucie humoru. 

Im bliżej wieczoru było tym więcej alkoholu ubyło z butelek, a ich rozmowy toczyły się swobodnie o wszystkim i niczym tak naprawdę. Erronowi bardzo przypadło to do gustu. Cisza i spokój, żadnej polityki, żadnych oskarżeń i zażaleń. Żadnego nagabywania by zdradził obecnego pracodawcę w imię wyświechtanych wartości. Tylko oni, dwóch Ziemian, obcych wśród mieszkańców Zaświat, trzeźwo patrzących na głupotę zabobonnych głupców, nie wierzący w jakiekolwiek bóstwa, przeznaczenia i niezbadane wyroki.

Dzień mijał w przyjemnej, niezobowiązującej atmosferze. Z nutą aprobaty Erron zauważył, że o wiele łatwiej przychodziło mu rozmawiać o niedawnej walce - i sromotnej przegranej - z wielkim mistrzem Lin Kuei aniżeli zaprzyjaźnionym imperatorem Zaświat. Sub-Zero w beznamiętny, pozbawiony osądu sposób wytknął mu błędy własne, jak i całej armii; braki w zorganizowaniu i dyscyplinie. Przenikliwość mężczyzny w ogóle nie dziwiła Blacka, gdy uprzejmie dociekał, czy aby na pewno jego wszystkie odniesione rany i kontuzje dobrze się goiły, gdyż w tamtej potyczce nie wydawał się być w najlepszej formie.

Erron poczuł się mile dotknięty takim zainteresowaniem, nawet jeśli było tylko formą grzeczności. Nie tyle martwieniem się o niego, co założeniem, że to jak słabo wypadł podczas minionej walki nie było wynikiem braku zdolności, lecz niedyspozycji. Reputacja w końcu miała duże znaczenie dla niego. 

Gdzieś pomiędzy rozmową o religii i wierze, a wnikliwej analizie porażki Zaświat, Erron delikatnie zaczął aluzjować swoje fizyczne zainteresowanie mężczyzną. Nawet był gotów udzielić lekcji strzelania, byleby wybadać grunt, na ile mógł sobie pozwolić w kontakcie z wysłannikiem z Ziemi. Nie sądził, by coś z tego wyszło, ale i bez nagrody w postaci zimnego kutasa do ogrzania, czy to w ustach czy głęboko w trzewiach, Black doszedł do wniosku, że lubił spędzać z nim czas. Niezobowiązany do służalczej uprzejmości, do kajania się za zdradę rodzimego wymiaru, do udawania jakiegoś macho byleby dopasować się do tłumu nabuzowanych adrenaliną psychopatów i wypaczeńców. 

Po prostu podobała mu się myśl, że mógł siedzieć na tarasie w ładny dzień, popijać alkohol i mówić o byle czym, narzekać i śmiać się w dobrym towarzystwie. Erron lubił towarzystwo Kotala, ale jednak to był jego pracodawca i niektórych rzeczy nie wypadało mówić. Zresztą imperator i Syzoth rzadko kiedy mieli czas zwyczajnie cieszyć się małymi rzeczami.

Pierwszy raz od wielu dni, świat wydawał się być w porządku. 

Ale kiedy Sub-Zero wspomniał, że brak przestrzeni i prywatności do ćwiczenia doskwierał mu coraz bardziej, że wręcz bezczynność nużyła go, podła natura Errona oczywiście musiała dać o sobie znać.

\- Jeśli się nudzisz, mogę ci zapewnić odpowiednią rozrywkę, jestem w tym dobry - rzucił w końcu otwarcie, zbyt ośmielony godzinami miłego towarzystwa.

Może za dużo wypił. Może frustracja osiągnęła swój zenit i zaćmiła mu umysł. Prawdopodobnie jedno i drugie. 

Sub-Zero długą chwilę nieruchomo spoglądał na niego. Nie mrugnął okiem przez cały ten czas, wręcz zdawał się zamrzeć, a dłoń Errona sama odruchowo powędrowała ku kaburze. Ostatkiem sił musiał powstrzymać się, by nie dobyć rewolwerów, nie mając pojęcia, czego powinien się spodziewać. Kpiny? Wzgardy? Ataku?

\- Czyżbyś_ oferował się _, Black? 

  
  


Erron głośno przełknął, nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Tak, do cholery tak, oferował się od kilku godzin nie mając pojęcia jak w ogóle poruszyć ten drażliwy - _ niebezpieczny _ \- temat, jak wyrazić swoje zainteresowanie bez robienia z siebie chętnej cioty. I nie, do cholery nie, nie chciał tego, nie chciał o tym słyszeć, ot tak podjętej oferty, jakby to nic nie znaczyło, kiedy przecież był zaufanym imperatora, jednym z najbliższych mu sług i nie mógł tak po prostu dać się dupczyć, nawet tak potężnemu wojownikowi jak Sub-Zero. A może zwłaszcza jemu, wysłannikowi z Ziemskiego - _ wrogiego _ \- królestwa, który w każdej chwili mógłby napomknąć swoim sojusznikom o zboczonych preferencjach Blacka i nikt już nie spojrzałby na niego z poważaniem, nigdy nie byłby już wolny od okrutnych żartów, śmiechu i wzgardy.

Życie było takie prostsze nim zaczął pracować dla Kotal Kahna. Wtedy dbał tylko o własny tyłek i nie musiał martwić się jak jego dobrze zerżnięta rzyć będzie świadczyć o imperatorze Zaświatów.

Ale wtedy jego dochody były dużo mizerniejsze, był tylko bezpańskim psem, przybłędą z innego królestwa. Dupconym przez napotkanych ludzi, którzy zaspokoiwszy własne żądzę, zwyczajnie odchodzili, nigdy się nawet nie obejrzawszy za siebie. 

Erron tak właśnie wolał. By się nie oglądali, odeszli i zapomnieli. By on mógł zapomnieć o własnej chwili słabości. Z kobietami było inaczej, nie raz ani nie dwa ciekawska chłopka oddała mu się w stogu siana, to żądna zarobku prostytutka w wynajętym pokoju w karczmie, czy w zaułku ciemnej ulicy. 

Gdy mężczyzna rżnął kobiecą cipę, każdy klepał go po plecach z uznaniem i dobrym słowem. Ale gdy to mężczyzna ofiarował się innemu, był tylko ciotą, zwykłym popaprańcem. 

Zaświaty pod tym względem nie różniły się za wiele od jego rodzimego Teksasu.

Wstrzemięźliwość nigdy nie lokowała się wysoko na liście jego życiowych celów, ale wolał trzymać żądzę na wodzy i dobrze zarobić i nawet mieć poważanie ludzi, którzy gówno go obchodzili, niż błąkać się bez celu i służyć komu popadnie.

Serce łomotało między żebrami Errona tak głośno, że nie uszło to czujnej uwadze kryomanty. Kłamanie było bez sensu, ale przyznanie się do własnej słabości, własnego zboczenia, zdawało się ponad jego siły.

Syzoth ostrzegał, by mieć się na baczności w towarzystwie Lin Kuei. Wojownicy tego klanu byli niebezpiecznymi zabójcami i zdolnymi złodziejami, potrafili wykraść cudze sekrety z ruchu ciała, najmniejszego zająknięcia, źle dobranego słowa. Erron być może powinien przykładać większą wagę do słów gadziny, ale teraz nie miało to już żadnego znaczenia. Sub-Zero dowiedział się wszystkiego, co Erron pragnął zachować dla siebie.

\- A co jeśli tak? - rzucił zaczepnie, czując wściekle pulsującą krew w żyłach, to napięcie w mięśniach, gdy ciało szykowało się do starcia. 

\- Jestem zmuszony odmówić więc. 

Erron zamrugał. Oczekiwał pogardy, nienawiści lub przynajmniej świętego oburzenia jak w ogóle śmiał myśleć, że jest wart czyjejś uwagi, ale nie tego.

\- Chodzi o to, że jestem facetem… czy o mnie?

\- O seks.

Uprzejmość w głosie rozmówcy całkowicie zaskoczyła Errona. Długą chwilę wpatrywał się w twarz mężczyzny, szukając najmniejszej oznaki drwiny, ślad kłamstwa. 

Ale twarz Sub-Zero tak jak zawsze nie nosiła żadnego znamiona emocji. 

\- Cholera - westchnął, nie do końca wiedząc co właściwie powinien powiedzieć. Miał zupełną pustkę w głowie. - Jak długo żyję, jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem… czegoś takiego.

Erron przestąpił z nogi na nogę, próbując usilnie odzyskać rezon. Nie miał pojęcia, jak się zachować, jak wrócić do tego miłego klimatu sprzed paru chwil. Nigdy nie odnajdywał się dobrze w społecznych, międzyludzkich niuansach, zazwyczaj oferował i albo napotkany facet dobrze przeorał mu dupę lub dał obciągnąć sobie fiuta i każdy szedł w swoją stronę, albo robiło się niebezpiecznie i ktoś dostawał w pysk. Nigdy nikt mu nie odmówił bez splunięcia w twarz jakim popaprańcem był. 

Niezręczna cisza z każdą upływającą sekundą przytłaczała Errona. W głowie miał już sto powodów, dlaczego powinien opuścić gościa imperatora, ale każdy zdawał się miałki, głupi. Udowadniający, że jest zwykłym tchórzem. I tak już czuł się źle po ujawnieniu sodomskich skłonności. Nie zamierzał uchodzić za tchórzliwą ciotę. Godność w końcu miało się tylko jedną i lepsza była wyświechtana aniżeli całkowicie zniszczona.

Sub-Zero musiał wyczuć jego niepewność, bo tylko lekko się uśmiechnął. Nie okrutnie. Przyjaźnie. Ze zrozumieniem.

\- Odrzuciłem twoją hojną ofertę… ale nie odmówię dobrego towarzystwa - rzekł, nalewając na nowo do swojej czarki i podając butelkę z alkoholem Erronowi. Wielkoduszny gest pojednania. 

Black rzadko kiedy spotykał się z taką akceptacją. Zwłaszcza po nietrafionych zalotach.

Dlatego długą chwilę wahał się - bał się podstępu. Bał się stracić czujność. Nie raz i nie dwa pożałował braku powściągliwości, kiedy cudze buty obiły mu żebra by nauczyć go, że popaprańcy jak on nie byli mile widziani. 

Ostatecznie wziął oferowaną butelkę i wypił zawartość na raz. Picie nie było tak fajne jak dobry seks, ale picie w dobrym towarzystwie było zdecydowanie lepsze niż samotność.

W dziwny sposób czuł się bezpieczny.


End file.
